Tablet and portable computing devices are taking on more of an operational display and pilot interface role. These devices are being used to display operational data instead of static, paper-like data, and will likely utilize commercial networks for data gathering prior to use in decision making.
The proliferation of highly portable, tablet and portable computing devices for use on the flight deck necessitates some level of security for data exchange. Because portable computing devices will be utilized across many classes of users and will handle information with varying degrees of integrity, there is a need for a dynamic level of security management.
When transferring or processing data from certified avionics platforms and other data from uncertified systems, some level of data protection must be available; for example, when integrating own ship position on stored maps and possibly other traffic data. For general aviation users there is a need for some rudimentary level of secure data exchange. This requirement will increase when the data from more capable flight decks (e.g. business or air transport category platforms) are integrated.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that is suitable for authenticating data or applications with a mobile computing platform for use in a system consisting of certified avionics.